


Taking Advantage

by Celandine



Series: Taking Advantage [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, Dubious Consent, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-02
Updated: 2009-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has long wanted to pound Severus, and now he has a chance to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Advantage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllAboutKink](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AllAboutKink).



Sirius Black was no bully, not in his own estimation at least. Taking on those younger or weaker than himself held no interest for him. Someone who could put up a struggle, though, someone who was a challenge – _they_ were the ones at whom Sirius aimed his taunts, his pranks.

Most of the time James was his companion in such amusements; sometimes Remus and Peter also, but they didn't have quite the level of daring and sheer nerve that was sometimes required. Not that Remus lacked courage in his own way; Sirius had to admire a bloke who could go through the transformation to a werewolf month after month, and still do well in school without giving even a hint to anyone but his closest friends what he endured. As for Peter, well, Peter made himself useful, so Sirius tolerated him. To outsiders, though, the four of them presented a more or less united front, and Sirius liked that, mostly.

There _were_ a few things that Sirius didn't share with the other Marauders, not even with James to whom he was closest. One of them was the way he felt about Severus Snape. Skinny, ugly, greasy git though he was, there was just something about Severus that set Sirius's blood pounding. Maybe it was the way that Severus never backed down, never gave up fighting, not even outnumbered four to one with half the rest of the school looking on. There was nothing Sirius wanted more than to pound Severus under him, and he didn't much care whether it was with his face or his wand or his prick.

It wasn't that he didn't fancy girls. He'd had his fingers in more than one set of knickers, under the Quidditch stand, behind the greenhouses, and in assorted more or less private corners around the castle. What he felt toward Severus was different, a stronger, darker feeling, and he knew that if he ever saw the chance he'd act on it. He never stopped to think about what would happen if Severus managed to get the best of him in such an encounter. Severus always fought fiercely, but Sirius had always won.

When in his seventh year the sign-up list for remaining at school over the Christmas holiday was posted, Sirius at first ignored it. He had lived the previous summer with James and the Potters, after his own family had thrown him out, and he knew that James took it for granted that Sirius would spend the Christmas holidays at his home, too. A couple of days later, however, James made a smirking remark about how Severus Snape was staying at school over Christmas, perhaps because even his own parents didn't want him around. Sirius immediately realised that this just might be an excellent opportunity to get Severus alone and have it out with him.

He didn't say anything to James right away. He didn't want James to have even the slightest hint of a connection between Severus's presence at school over the holiday and Sirius wanting to remain. So it was not until that night that he said casually, "Thought I might put my name down to stay here for the hols."

"What?" James dropped the sock he was removing. "I thought you'd come have Christmas with me, since you can't go home."

"I was, but I've been thinking that maybe I ought to stay, do some N.E.W.T. revision, you know?" Sirius laughed at the look of sheer disbelief on James's face. "Kidding, mate. No, I thought it would be a good opportunity to do a little more investigating of the castle and see if there's anything else we need to add to the Map before we finish it. None of us has really had time this term, the way they're loading us up with homework in every class."

"Are you sure?" James's face was doubtful. "I mean, the Map is our masterpiece, no question, but it's not like it matters _that_ much to have it perfect. We're nearly through with school anyhow, not much chance to put it to use. Wouldn't you rather have Christmas with me? We could have loads of fun."

"No, I _want_ to stay and do this," said Sirius. "Besides, I think your parents were getting a little sick of me by the end of last summer."

James snorted. "You mean you don't think my mother appreciated the charm we put on her underwear, the one that made it tighten gradually over the course of the day?"

Sirius grinned back. "I don't think that one helped, no. Seriously, Prongs, I think this'll be the best thing to do."

After that, James accepted that Sirius would stay, and Sirius added his name to the list the following morning. At the end of term, he went down to Hogsmeade Station with the others and waved them out of sight before returning to the school. He noted that Severus had not gone to the station; no friends to say goodbye to, presumably. It seemed that even his fellow Slytherins weren't too fond of Snivellus's company.

The tricky thing was going to be catching Severus outside of Slytherin territory, at a time other than meals when all the professors would be around. Sirius spent the first couple of days alternately watching Severus on the partly-completed Map, and drifting around the castle in person.

On Christmas Eve he saw his chance. He'd been working on the Map that morning, and went back to his room after lunch, intending to add a few more touches, when he saw the dot that represented Severus leaving the castle proper and going to the greenhouses. There was no one else there – Professor Sprout, Sirius knew, had gone to spend Christmas with her parents – and it was unlikely that there would be a better opportunity. Sirius debated about taking the Map with him, but it would only take him a few minutes to reach the greenhouses himself, so unless Severus left again almost immediately, he should find him there.

At the door to greenhouse two, Sirius stopped and pulled out his wand. Severus was always a good opponent; though Sirius was confident in his own abilities, he didn't want to give Severus an edge by underestimating him. A smile curled his lips in anticipation as he slipped inside, closing the door quietly behind.

Severus was at the far end of the greenhouse, turned slightly away as he bent over a plant. Briefly Sirius wondered what it was Severus was doing, and if he had permission; not that it _mattered_ , and Sirius wouldn't have bothered with getting permission himself, but still. Wand at the ready, he moved as silently as a ghost between the shelves of potted plants until he was only a few feet away from Severus. He pointed his wand, intending to hit the other boy with a full Body-Bind curse, when Severus whirled.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Severus shouted, and Sirius's wand flew out of his hand.

"Fuck!" Sirius reacted quickly, launching himself at Severus and knocking him over so that they tumbled together onto the muddy greenhouse floor.

Severus's face was twisted with rage. "You bastard, you coward, sneaking up from behind," he panted, both wands in his right hand and struggling to break free of Sirius's grip.

"You're worse than I am," Sirius growled back. "Think I didn't hear about that new spell you developed, the one you used on the Tidness kid in Hufflepuff, sliced him right up?"

He only knew about it because he'd been sent by Professor McGonagall to see the Headmaster, and had overheard Dumbledore discussing the matter with Slughorn, Severus's Head of House; but he could tell that his knowledge shocked Severus, whose face paled. It seemed only to lend him the strength of desperation, however, for he struggled all the more fiercely. The bucking of his body excited Sirius, his prick responding to the motion and friction. He dug his fingers into the tendons of Severus's wrists, hoping to make him drop the wands before he could bring them to bear.

To his astonishment, he realised that Severus too was hard from the struggle, his cock pressed against Sirius's thigh. "You sick fuck," he wanted to say, but Severus would only retort that Sirius was no better, and he would have no reply to that.

Skinny though he was, Severus was surprisingly strong and agile, writhing under Sirius. Their breaths rasped harshly in the still moist air as they fought. Just a little more effort, and Sirius would have him.

Then – Sirius never figured out how – Severus had managed to twist his wand hand to aim at Sirius. " _Petrificus totalus!_ "

Sirius couldn't move. He glared impotently as Severus rolled him over and stood, dusting himself off as Sirius lay helpless at his feet. It was only a minor satisfaction to realise that he had managed to black Severus's eye; the flesh was already purpling.

"What to do with a bully like you, Black," Severus mused aloud, his lips twisting as he looked down at Sirius. "I could tell what _you_ were planning to do to _me_ , oh yes." He laughed mirthlessly and prodded at Sirius's crotch with one foot. "A little fun, a bit of the old in-out? Maybe you should have a taste of your own medicine. You wanted sex, so you'll get it. But first..." he pointed his wand at Sirius. " _Incarcerous._ "

Ropes materialised, knotting firmly around Sirius's hands and feet. Then Severus levitated him before removing the Body-Bind and sending the ropes slithering to pinion Sirius tightly, bent over one of the potting tables.

Sirius had begun yelling with outrage as soon as he could speak again, but Severus grabbed up a grimy piece of burlap and shoved it into Sirius's mouth.

To his utter dismay, Sirius realised that there was absolutely nothing he could do. Bound, gagged, wandless – he was helpless. Even worse, he realised that he was still aroused – more so, in fact, than when they had been fighting. He couldn't conceal it.

Severus reached around and grabbed his cock through his clothing. "I should have guessed that you'd get off on something like this, Black," he sneered, and yanked up Sirius's robes. "Old-fashioned, are we," he commented when he saw that Sirius was bare underneath them.

"Fuck you," Sirius mumbled through the choking burlap. He'd deliberately been leaving his pants off the past few days in case he found an opportunity to accost Severus; normally he preferred to wear them, especially in winter, to keep his bits warm in the drafty hallways.

Severus's chuckle was chilling. "Oh no," he said, almost politely. " _You're_ the one who's going to be fucked."

Sirius shuddered with mingled outrage and fear and excitement. He felt his buttocks being parted, felt Severus's finger probing him, and hoped desperately that Severus didn't plan to fuck him dry.

He didn't. The finger withdrew, to be replaced by the familiar intrusion of a wand tip. Severus murmured, and Sirius's arsehole was stretched and slick. Whatever spell Severus had used, it was better than the ones Sirius knew. The greasy bastard must have learnt it for his own benefit; Sirius had never heard Severus's name paired with anyone else, and while Severus himself might be that discreet, Sirius couldn't believe that all his partners would be, too.

He was drawn back from the distraction of such thoughts by the nudge of Severus's prick against his hole, a slow but inexorable push until he was fully inside, his bollocks nestling against Sirius's perineum. Sirius whimpered, hating himself for taking such positive pleasure from the sensation of Severus's cock, thick and hot inside him. Severus gripped his hips, pulled almost all the way out, then slammed home again, more quickly this time, and set up a steady pounding rhythm.

Sirius had nowhere to go. The slack in the ropes was only enough to allow him to adjust his stance slightly; when he did so, the change in angle meant that Severus's cock brushed past his prostate, and he gasped, fingers curling uselessly against the table.

"Thought you could sneak up on me, attack me, beat me, rape me," Severus was muttering in a bitter husky voice. "Better wizards than you have failed at all of those, Black. You're only getting what you deserve." He thrust savagely into Sirius.

The burlap in his mouth kept Sirius quiet save for the muffled groans he could not quite control. His prick had not softened when Severus entered him, but stood up rigid against his stomach, the tip smearing moisture there as it bobbed with each of Severus's motions. He was too far from the table to rub against it for the friction that would get him off; he just had to wait while Severus reamed his arse.

Severus's pace had picked up, and his breathing was loud and ragged. Sirius swore he could feel Severus's prick quiver, vibrating against Sirius's arsehole, as the other boy came. Without pulling away, Severus reached around Sirius's hip and began to fist him roughly. Sirius hadn't expected that. He was sure that Severus wore a triumphant sneer at the fact that Sirius was hard for him, at the patent evidence that he'd enjoyed what Severus had done, but that angry shamed awareness did not keep him from coming, his spunk spurting through Severus's fingers and spattering onto the greenhouse floor.

Then Severus pulled away at last, wiping his hand and his prick on Sirius's robes. Sirius heard the rustle of cloth as Severus pulled his clothing into place.

"Happy fucking Christmas, you bastard." There was a pause, and then, " _Finite incantatem._ "

Footsteps moved away. By the time Sirius straightened, a little painfully, and saw his wand resting on the greenhouse bench, Severus had gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in the daily_deviant as a 2009 Kinky Kristmas gift for allaboutkink. I was bunnied just reading the prompt, although this isn't my usual kind of fic.


End file.
